Brad & Kittseta
by Colonel Sarcasm
Summary: A role play thread. Two notorious heartbreakers attend a Hogwarts dance together, but what happens when one falls for the other? Harry Potter based, but only one real mention of magic. Disclaimer: I only own Brad. Not Kittseta, or Hogwarts.
1. Brad's Profile

B-Rad

**General**

**Name:** _Brad Kalnasy_  
**Age / Birthday:** _15 \\ November 22_  
**Blood-Type:** _Mixed_  
**Pets:** _Owl, named Hooter_  
**Quidditch:** _Not often_  
**Wand:** _12 1/2" Cedar, Dragons blood core_  
**Status:** _Trying to get Kittseta to admit she feels the same._

P H Y S I C A L

**Appearance**

**Eyes:** _The eyes are the interesting thing about Brad. He is a very unfeeling kind of guy, but in his eyes you can see so much emotion. They are blue, but a tinge of grey can often be seen._  
**Hair:** _Brad's hair is messy. That about sums it up. It is brown, sometimes unwashed, and just messy. He dosnt brush it almost ever, and a bit is growing in the side brun area. He often lets that go too, but shaving it occasionally to keep it short._  
**General:** _Brad is very tall. Very tall. Standing at abouit 6'2, and in the fifth year! Most people think he is some sort of a giant, but he has no giant in him, he's just tall. _

P S Y C H O L O G I C A L

**Personality**

**Strengths:** _In any situation, Brad is calm and collected. Where msot people would freak out if Voldemort returned, Brad would most likely find a quick sufficient way to solve the problem. He can also without a doubt, make a joke out of anything. Which he often does._

**Weaknesses:** _Because Brad is so cool headed under pressure, he understands little about peoples true emotions. He knows enough to manipulate anyone into doing his bidding, but he just dosnt get love._

**Traits:** _Brad has always been one to do things his own way. he's not nessecarily a rebel, because he does what he needs to do, he just tweaks things a bit to his own liking, often angering his instructors. Around other people, he is quiet, but has no problems butting into a conversation to give his two cents. Brad thinks people are all the same. Except for him of course. Thus, he treats everyone exactly the same, which isnt very appreciated._

Brad is involved in a tight group of friends, rarely stepping out of his bounds. Although he can fix any problem, he would rather stay in his won circle of comfort, than go out of his way to make a friend, of find a date. When it comes to girls, Brad is the same as he is with guys. He treats them like one of the guys, and no different. Except of course when there's something he wants. He is amazing at manipulating girls. They're so... gullible.

He does think however, that he is the center of the universe. Without an understanding of true feelings, he is led to the conclusion that everyone likes him, even when they don't. This has led to the over-use of the name "B-rad", a self-complimenting play off of his own name.

"B-rad" is also rather lazy. he would often choose to sit inside and read, than go do something physical, even walking down the corridor. Therefore, he is most often found in the common room, or in the dormitories. He will actualy move evry now and then, becuase it isnt that he is physically lazy, he just dosnt see much interest in going out and doign things.

H I S T O R I C A L

**History**

**Place of Birth:** _Romania_  
**Nationality:** _Romanian_  
**Languages:** _Romanian, English_  
**Siblings:** _None_  
**History:** _When Brad got his letter from Hogwarts, he wasn't surprised at all. He knew something was up when his skill at "magic" became impecable. He was only doing simple tricks, with card, balls, cups, puns. Then he suddenly got very good, very fast. Even his parents, who were very tired of these "Magic tricks" got the feeling something was up. The letter explained everything, and his parents were happy he was a wizard._

Throughout the years at Hogwarts, nothign big has really happened to Brad. He's been cool, calm, collected. All that jazz. He's done his best in school, which wasn't always A+ work, but no lower than a C. (I'll translate that to wizarding grading in a minute) Charms became Brads new favorite class, when he learned new ways to perform "Magic tricks" only now it wasn't so surprising when it worked.

Now, his parents are keen to keep in touch. They mail weekly, and send monthly care packages. Annoying was all it was to Brad. Sometimes they sent him some baked goods, alwas the local newspaper, and occasionally some other random trinket they picked up somewhere. Now that he was out of the house way sooner than they expected, his parents Ellen and Norman, travled frequently, never staying in one place for too long.


	2. Kittseta's Profile

**General**

**Name:** _Kittseta Nisee Lochrial. According to her mother, both of her names are made up. Though Kittseta has nothing to support this evidence, she assumes it truthful because she has never met nor heard of anyone with either of her names. She's called Kitts by some, Kittseta by most, and Nisee by few. Her mother calls her Kittsie, but she doesn't truly like it._  
**Age / Birthday:** _Fifteen years of age, though many people think she's twelve._  
**Blood-Type:** _Halfblood, though both of her parents were magical._  
**Pets:** _Currently, Kitts has decided to leave all her pets at home. Without her mother to remind her to feed it, she would surely accidentally let the animals starve._

**Appearance**

**Eyes:** _Her eyes are a light blue colour, that often appear to be full of mischief, even when they're not. Her emotions are often unreadable through her eyes, which makes it difficult to tell what she's thinking. Her eyes never seem anxious or alert, but often calm despite her rambunctious nature. Her eyes are very pretty and are one of Kitts' favourite features about herself._  
**Hair:** _Kittseta's hair is a light golden blonde color that is characterized with soft curls that fall all around her face. Were her hair straightened it would be more than halfway down her back. It's often found in a messy pile on top of her head, but this look seems to work for her. Her hair is always soft and clean as she washes it daily, except when she forgets to._  
**General:** _Kitts is a light tan colour. She has soft delicate skin that generally seems to be flawless. In the winter, her skin pales, but always appears consistently smooth. She does not have any freckles or birthmarks, nor distinguishing marks of any kind. Her skin appears almost eerily smooth and free from marks, though she does have several tattoos. One on the back of her left shoulder – a circle of script of an unrecognizable language that translates to something that only Kitts knows, a small outline of a star on her right foot near the front edge of her foot, the name of an old love inscripted around her right pointer finger, and a sleeping dragon with one eye opened on her left just above her hip bone. Kittseta once told a friend, "People do dumb things when they're younger. That name around my finger… that was dumb. But it really was his place. Wrapped around my little finger." Kittseta stands at about 5'4, though when she wears heels, which is often, she appears a bit taller. Kitts is a small girl, weighing barely over a hundred, and sometimes under when she didn't eat for a few days, which happens from time to time. She has a habit of not eating when she becomes upset. Her figure is rather curvy, despite her size. Kittseta has a fondness for dressing up. Though she does often stray into casual clothes like jeans, she is often found in skirts and heels; she always looks cute, and she enjoys looking "adorable" as she calls it. This is customary for her, however, and she doesn't often put effort into looking nice. While her clothes aren't the clothes of a fashionista, as they often tend to have a natural and earthy look to them, despite being dressy, she does get complemented on her taste often. She wears vintage clothes and bohemian attire a lot of the time. Contrary to her apparent "must-look-pretty" look, she's not afraid to get dirty. She'll go walking through the woods and dirt in nice flats and a dress without a second thought. Clothes are dispensible, and she often has more ordered in as her clothes often get destroyed when Kitts isn't aware of what she's doing. She doesn't enjoy wearing her uniform because it seems to structured to her. Her shirt will often be untucked and a she'll adorn a sash in her hair to make her style evident even through the uniform. Kitts is what people would call attractive, and she knows that she is. Aiding to her ability to attract most guys with ease, her "beauty" almost becomes a character flaw of sorts. Kitts is always exceptionally clean, and well manicured when she gets up every morning, though her carelessness and lack of attention cause her to sometimes appear more and more disheveled as the day wears on, though still always carrying an aura of beauty. Though she is pretty, Kitts reminds many people of a china doll, beautiful, delicate, and fragile._

**Personality**

**Overall:** _The first and foremost personality trait that Kittseta employs is her free spirit. She hates being confined and has a love of nature and the sky that few others can compare with. She is uncontrollable, and extremely hard to discipline and she hates being told what to do. Growing up with no rules, and no restrictions has caused her to be this way. She does what she wants when she wants and often suffers the consequences. Her hatred of structure is a downfall, but she's learned to use it to her advantage._

Despite what it may seem, Kitts is not a mean person. She never does wrong to people out of spite and has the ability to get along with everyone, until they do something that interferes with her plans. She can make you smile or laugh, but she isn't the most sympathetic of characters. She believes that people control their destiny and what happens to them. There should be no need for pity. She's a charming person, which anyone can see, and attractive in her personality. She's charismatic, but not overly bubbly or enthusiastic. She never appears over excited, or hardly excited at all for that manner. Few things merit a dynamic response, in her opinion. However, she is often smiling, for things generally seem to always go well for Kitts, because that's how she wants things to go. Kitts goes by the belief that if she wants it to happen it will.

Kitts is completely aesthetic, and has a definite sensitivity to beauty and the arts in a way that few do. This is a characteristic Kitts most certainly inherited from her mother. Kitts can often be passively aggressive when things don't go the way she wants them to. This aggressiveness is often a way to get people to do what she wants when manipulation doesn't work. She's excelled in the art of deception and manipulation to get things to go her way. She is an opportunist in all senses. She's always composed, and few things set her temper off.

Kitts is not a cynical person, but she doesn't believe humans are inerrantly good either. She doesn't put much thought into other people and rarely attempts to see depth to a person. She knows people at surface level. It's not that she's inconsiderate, but few people expect her to care about them. Kittseta really only cares for her mother on a deep level. She is indifferent about most things. She is often flippant, rarely agreeing that a situation is serious enough to merit an attitude of seriousness. She is passive in almost all ways.

It takes a lot to intimidate Kittseta. Unless there truly is something to fear, some eminent unavoidable danger, then she won't feel fear. Likewise, she doesn't get annoyed or irritated easily. Kittseta, though often composed, could be described as rambunctious as well. She likes to be doing something at all times, and often these things involve a lot of energy that she doesn't appear to have, but does indeed possess. She does things without thinking, like running through the woods in nice clothes, or doing a spell absentmindedly. Her carelessness and rambunctiousness are the two characteristics that seem contradictory to her character, but aren't.

She is beguiling and wily. She is full of panache, and sometimes conceited, but not vain. Overall she'll do things to make others happy, as long as it is no trouble for her to do so. She pleases people without trying, which is why so many are attracted to her.

**Strengths/Weaknesses:** _Kittseta has many strengths. She is extremely brilliant, and always bright and intuitive. It is hard to keep things from Kitts. She knows when people are lying to her, as she has mastered the art of lying, herself. She doesn't have the habit of complaining, and rarely finds that a situation is completely bad. She is virtually fearless. Complete with charisma, charm, and adaptability, she easily makes friends. She never feels awkward in a situation, and rarely feels annoyed by anyone around her. She's excellent at dancing and singing, two things her mother had her "try" growing up. She's completely fluent in French, and excellent at picking up any piece of knowledge thrown at her. She is excellent at wandwork in all fashions, albeit charms, defense against the dark arts, or transfiguration. She's excellent at drawing, and quite good at flying, though she doesn't play quidditch herself. However, Kitts also has many weaknesses. She has hundreds of friends, but none of them are beyond the verge of friends. She hasn't ever had a best friend, except for her mother, for she seems to possess the inability to draw that close to any other individual. She doesn't mind the company of people, and she doesn't mind being by herself, but if people try to get too close to her (which hardly happens) she can't help but back away. She has a horrible problem with lying, stealing, and drinking that she can't seem to table. Relationships tend to never work out for her, though this is truly her own doing. She is stubborn and has an extremely difficult time apologizing, though she rarely feels as though there is a reason for her to do so. Kitts isn't very organized, and her things, besides herself, are generally messy and unkempt. She doesn't care what people think of her and can be negligent in this fact. She rarely listens to criticism, whether it is constructive or not. She is often unaware of her character flaws.  
_

**Traits:** _Kittseta is an egotist at times, but doesn't consciously think highly of herself. It is rather a sub-conscious ideal that she holds. She doesn't think low of other people. She just holds her opinions to their highest possible point._

She has the habit of getting addicted to something very easily. From small things like boys, relationships, and the habit of habitually lying, to major things like stealing and drinking, once she gets addicted it is hard for her to give it up. Kittseta is aware of this, which is why she often ends something before she has had adequate time to enjoy it, because she knows she'll get addicted without warning.

She has the habit of playing with her hair. Whether twirling it between her fingers, or taking it down, the pulling it back up again over and over; she has little control over it and does it often, sometimes to the annoyance of people around her.  
She showers or bathes every day, if not twice every day. It's not that she has a phobia of being dirty, for she gets that way often without realizing it, but the feeling of being pristine and clean is one of her favorite feelings. She often finds herself in the bathroom, whether it is to bathe, mess with her hair, or look at various outfits in the mirror.

Kitts has the habit of smiling everywhere she goes; it's never a large beaming smile, but rather a small subtle smile, that can appear mischievous at times. Ana seems to find herself able to become comfortable in any situation, and never gets nervous or feels awkward about any situation she's in. Another particular trait is that she seems to acquire very few enemies, for she has no desire to have any, and if the situation is in her hands, she doesn't. If another chooses to make Kittseta an enemy to themselves, they will most likely regret it. Conclusively, Kittseta has perfect posture, and always stands up straight.  


**History**

**Place of Birth:** _She was born in Edinburgh, Scotland._  
**Nationality:** _Kittseta is a mix between English, Scottish, and French heritage, though she's lived her entire life in Scotland._  
**Languages:** _Kittseta can speak both English and French. Her mother is currently attempting to get her to learn Italian, for she thinks it will expand Kitts's cultural knowledge. The attempt is failing however._  
**Siblings:** _None._  
**Family History:** _Kittseta comes from a long line of purebloods – or what they know to be mostly purebloods, for they didn't keep track of lineage as well as they could have - on one half of the family. Her father's half of the family, however, was not pureblood. He was muggleborn, though he never told anyone at school. Her mother's half of the family however is descended from purebloods, and since Kitts never knew much of her father, she has grown to believe that she is a pureblood. Her mother's family is a well-known wizarding family, though not vastly wealthy, with several family members in the ministry._

Kittseta's mother (Matalia) and father (Jex) met when they were in school. He being a Slytherin, and she being a Gryffindor, they attempted to hide their relationship from everyone so as to protect their reputations; each had overpowering house pride that directly influenced their general decisions in most things. They initially disliked each other, but once they became potions partners in their sixth year, they realized that they were undeniably attracted to each other, as much as each one attempted to fight it. During summer vacation, they saw each other as often as possible, and when school came, they'd sneak out at night to see each other.

The summer after their seventh year, Matalia discovered that she was pregnant. Jex left her promptly; he hadn't wanted any baggage to tie him down, and with her refusal to give up the baby despite his threats, he felt the prompt need to dispose of her. But it wasn't quite that he disposed of her; the night he broke up with her he disappeared and Matalia never saw nor heard of him again.

With the loss of her boyfriend behind her, she moved on, determined to live a carefree life with no worries… and her lifestyle now reflects that. Jex hasn't met or spoken with Matalia or Kitts in Sixteen years.

Matalia had inherited a small fortune at the time of her grandparents death when she was twelve, that, while only a small fortune, certainly enough to sustain her until her dying days without the need to work. She was a full-time mom and a full time artist in her own right. They live in a moderate-sized house, but it has a quaint feel too it. The house, though often messy, is perhaps the most inviting and comfortable house in the world. At least, that's what Kittseta came to feel.

**Personal History:** _Kittseta was born three months prematurely on February 11th. She spent the next three months surrounded by magic and incubators as the mediwitches fought to keep her alive. Her mother would visit her every day, but wasn't allowed to touch her or hold her. After a long time of constant care, she was finally showing signs of improvement. On her due date, nearly three months after her birth, her mother was allowed to hold her for the first time._

From early on, the Lochrial household was one of leniency and chaos. In her attempt to be without worry, Matalia adopted a carefree attitude that reflected in everything that went on at home. There were no rules in the house. As long as Kittseta rules for herself didn't interfere with Matalia's rules for herself, then they were allowed. Her mother did not live to please her, but in every essence she was spoiled. She never lacked anything, and as a child developed a great imagination. The grand old house was great for playing pretend in, with its winding hallways and the feel of constant warmth. She made tents, and tunnels out of old blankets to play in, and she never had to ask. As long as it wasn't where mum was already doing something, it was allowed.

A plethora of animals was always kept in the house, for Matalia loved animals. Pixies would be constantly flying about, or stray house elves looking for a home. Anything without a home was welcome in the Lochrial household, so long as it wasn't an immediate danger. At any given time, five or six creatures would live wherever they could make themselves comfortable. Then, whenever they'd had enough, they would leave and be off on their way. Kitts learned not to be sad to see them go.

The house was constantly full of magic, and Kitts began to learn magic at a very early age. A bright and intuitive child, she picked up on what was going on around her easily, and every spell that escaped her mother's wand never escaped her notice. Her first magical experience occured when she was three and the smallest kitten of a newborn litter suddenly found itself floating towards the window; her mother quickly snatched up the kitten, as Kitts giggled. She had always wanted kittens to be able to fly.

Though Kitts didn't realize it, she grew up spoiled. She had everything she needed, and a few things she desired, and though she did participate in chores from time to time, she didn't really have to work, for chores were rarely done in their household. Being allowed to do whatever she wanted caused her to become particularly manipulative with others when she wanted to get her way. She would employ argumentative tactics and cunning to get others, often visitors to their house, to let her do as she pleased. She was a master of persuasion, and continues to be even today.

Kittseta's mother often had impulsive decisions to try something new. New things were happening every week in the Lochrial household. As she grew up, Kitts learned to use a bow and arrow when her mother decided it would be interesting to learn archery. The next week it was baking and the house would be alive with aromas and smells, most of them pleasant with the occasional bad concoction. Kittseta woke up one morning to find her mother had bought a cello. But each endeavor ended as quickly as it had begun. Remnants of many abandoned hobbies were evident in the messy house. And Kittseta had tried them all as well. Her latest endeavor before the end of summer vacation was to learn to sing, which Kittseta picked up on quite well.

Kittseta wasn't used to being around people, for she had grown up with only her mother in the house, and sometimes a visit from her mum's old school friends. But mostly it was her and her mum, and that's why she loved her so much. It wasn't that her mother was attempting to keep her isolated from society, but rather that they lived so far out in the country, that they rarely went anywhere. Few neighbors were around that were Kitts' age for her to play with. She did make a few modest friendships, but she was a homebody and preferred staying at home if at all possible. When Kittseta received her acceptance letter on her eleventh birthday, she was torn between emotions. She was ecstatic to be going to Hogwarts, to meet new people, but sad to be leaving her mother. She knew she had to go however, and tearfully waved goodbye to her mother as the Hogwarts express pulled out of the station months later.

Matalia began to work again during the school year while Kittseta was away. She took odd jobs in little shops along Diagon Alley, often redecorating for tea rooms, or any other job that suited her aesthetic abilities.

Ten minutes into the train ride, Kittseta set her mind on being independent from her mother – at least during the school year. She quickly surrounded herself with a circle of friends that seems to increase in size every week. Upon arrival at Hogwarts, she was sorted into Slytherin, which her mother had expected, despite the fact that she herself had been in Gryffindor. Though her mother didn't like to talk about it, she had indeed picked up many characteristics from her father, setting her up for Slytherin from the start.

From the time she was about thirteen on, it was uncommon to find Kitts without a boyfriend. There was a simple format: attract, manipulate, consider, then leave. It was easy to get the guy to fall in love with her. She had a way with things like that. She was pretty, thus the "attract" portion of the plan. Then she'd get the guy to do what she wanted them to do.. "manipulate". At that point, she would "consider" whether or not she thought she truly loved the boy. Then inevitably, she would "leave"; if she decided she didn't like them, then she was gone, but if she decided she liked them too much, they were gone as well. She wasn't the kind of girl to get attached easily.. except for one, whom she thought she completely loved. That was the name around her finger. Soon after the name appeared, the boy was gone. But it was she that had done the leaving. She never had bad intentions – it was just a part of her character.

Few teachers liked her. She was far too careless and inconsistent to make the grades that they wanted her to make. They knew she was smart, but her carelessness disrupted all that. The few teachers that did approve of her did so because she manipulated them to. She answered questions in class with ease, and she excelled at every test she took. But when it came to homework, she had a "why bother" attitude that was quite a downfall.

However, when Kitts reached her third year and began attending parties in Hogsmeade whenever possible, she found herself becoming immorally unstable. She gained an addiction to alcohol when one of her many boyfriends introduced some stolen firewhiskey to her at a party on the second outing to Hogsmeade of that year. She found it increasingly difficult to be away from it, and thus garnered a need for it that she has yet to conquer. She gained an addiction to the habit of petty theft – she feels a thrill every time another object slips into her robe pocket. She began to do things that her mother wouldn't approve of, and try as she might, she had a hard time stopping every new habit.

Despite her flaws, Kittseta is a popular girl with many friends around school. She has a people-person personality, though she does need alone time every once in a while. As she returns to Hogwarts this year, she comes back with no personal goals; just to settle back into routine.

**Other**

**Quidditch:** _When she plays, she prefers to play chaser._  
**Wand:** _11.5 inches, elder wood, demiguise hair core. Excellent for use in transfiguration._  
**Anything Else?** _Do you honestly WANT to read anything else?_


End file.
